Regular cleaning of toilets and urinals is required in order that the devices continue to operate properly. Furthermore, regular bathroom service requires that deodorant blocks and urinal screens have to be moved and replaced from time to time.
People reach new lows in behavior when they enter public restrooms and many have been known to throw undesirable items on the floor, in the urinal, and in the toilet itself. Items such as cigarette butts, beer bottles, plastic tampon containers, dirty diapers, underwear, sanitary napkins, paper towels, entire rolls of tissue paper are just a few of the assortment of items commonly encountered in janitorial work. Then there is also the cigarette filter that sits on top of the water and will not go down the urinal regardless of how many times it is flushed.
With the number of hazardous and life-threatening germs around these days, no one really wants to come into contact with anything that is found in a toilet. Most of the time these items are fished out with whatever happens to be handy, hangers are very popular, in addition to the conventional toilet brush, and when all else fails, the janitor may have to resort to using a glove and actually grasping the item.
In view of the foregoing it can be seen that there is a need for a device which allows safe and effective grasping and removal of a variety of items from toilets and urinals and further includes a brush for cleaning the toilets and urinals.